


Dr. Sexy

by HalflingPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Doctor Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Sam Ships It, Short One Shot, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingPrincess/pseuds/HalflingPrincess
Summary: Dean gets pneumonia, bad. And manages to break his arm. Luckily, his doctor is super sexy. Why are there so many bad pick up lines? So much glaring.





	Dr. Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote because I needed a break from my biggest work. Plus, who doesn't love fluff? I have had enough angst in my other writing.   
> Enjoy. Or not, up to you.

Dean glared at Sam who sat on the chair next to the hospital bed. “Come on, Sammy,” he said, giving his brother a slightly annoyed look, “It isn’t bad.”

Sam laughed, shaking his head, “You have pneumonia and a broken arm.” Sam sighed, “You shouldn’t have crossed that lake, I told you it wasn’t frozen enough.” Just days before, the two had been playing on the frozen- or supposed frozen lake. Sam had watched Dean back across the ice, taunting Sammy to follow and play with him. He had laughed, “You are 21 years old, you shouldn’t be crossing that thin ice!” But, the words had come too late. The ice cracked and Dean crashed through. His right arm caught under him as he hit a chunk of solid ice then went under. 

Now, he was hacking his right lung up and Sam just shook his head. “You would be dead without me,” the younger brother said. 

The hospital door opened, a man with dark hair walked in. His eyes were on his clipboard before he looked up at Sam and Dean. “Hello Mr. Winchester, I am Dr. Castiel Novak,” he gave a bright smile. Dean’s face started to heat up, he glared harder at Sam to get him out of this hospital. “Is your… partner staying without overnight?” The blue eyed doctor asked Dean, raising a single eyebrow. Sam shook his head violently as Dean began choking. 

“I am his brother!” Sam said as Dean tried to get his breath. “He doesn't have a partner.”

In the midst of his coughing, Dean managed to glare sharply at Sam. Though, hacking up half a lake and his right lung made the glare lose its ferociousness. The doctor, the sexiest doctor that Dean had ever seen, just smiled some. “My apologies.”

“Dean, I need to get home and check on dad,” Sam said, grabbing his coat from the chair. “I won’t tell him about this. Have fun getting shots.” Dean managed a weak nod, feeling drowsy as all Hell. 

Sam took his leave, smiling at the doctor. Dean was left with the doctor who was talking but he didn’t hear a single word besides shots. “Wow, wow, wait- doc, did you say needle?” 

“If your case gets worse, we may need to drain your lungs. I did not say needle, where did you get needle?” Castiel tried not to laugh, a smile on his lips. 

“Just bein’ sure,” Dean said, settling back into the pillows. He had an itch that was driving him beyond mad, but the damned cast was blocking his ability to scratch it. “Can I go to sleep?” Castiel nodded and said he would stop by later to check on him. Dean was tired and wanted to be alone. If he had to spend one more minute alone with that sexy doctor, he was going to say something he shouldn’t. 

* * *

 

When Castiel returned, he stopped abruptly in the doorway. His nurse was busy treating someone else so he was doing the rounds on his own. But, in one particular room with a gorgeous green eyed man, there was no longer a man… A large stack of pillows surrounded where the man would have been, should be… is? Castiel moved closer, eyebrows raised. “Mr. Winchester? I have some medicine for you.” 

“Fight me,” a muffled voice said from beneath the fort of pillows. Castiel wanted to laugh, but he had to be professional. 

“No can do. Here is your medicine,” he said, leaning forward to look around for an opening in the fort. 

A hand came out of a small opening, palm open and up. “Give.” Castiel did, pursing his lips as he dumped a few pills into the large hand and handed a small paper cup of water. The hand disappeared behind the pillows, “Now you can leave.” There was hacking under the pillows but Castiel knew the man child would not leave his fort. He would check in later. 

 

Around 9 pm, Castiel went by the room with a Mr. Dean Winchester. He had found out that he had sweet talked one of the male nurses into bringing him so many pillows because there was extra. Luckily, the hospital was staying fairly calm this weekend. Cass was happy to be getting a couple of peaceful hours that had began to stretch into a full day. He passed by the nurses’ station, “Don’t worry, Hannah, I got this one.” The black haired nurse smiled and nodded, thanking him. 

Dean was no longer in his fort of pillows, though he had all 8 of the pillows close so they could not be taken. Castiel checked over the machine to make sure it was working properly, his vitals were pretty level and the medicine drip a nurse had finally put in at some point during the day was doing good. Cass’s eyes landed on Dean’s face. Lashes laid softly on his cheeks, lips parted as he snored and a pool of drool had settled on his pillow that he was propped on. He looked just too damned cute. Castiel smiled and left Dean to continue sleeping, the coughing only coming after he had left the room. 

* * *

 

Dean was glaring at his cell, “Dammit Sammy.” Sam had texted saying he couldn’t visit but he would the next day. Dean sulked, putting his pillow fort back up around him as he tried to move his wrist in the cast. He knew that damned doctor with the blue eyes would be by soon, all grace and beauty with that commanding presence of a doctor. His face heated up, the blush creeping up his neck as he thought of said doctor. His mind traveled to some other place where he could see what that doctor looking like without the white coat and doctor clothes. 

“Mr. Winchester?” 

Dammit. Dean glared into the darkened area of his fort, legs crossed Indian style under the blanket. “Fight me,” he said, fingers scratching uselessly at the green cast. Sam’s name and a few nurses were the only names on it. His blunted fingers felt raw as he gave up the useless scratching, the plaster was only irritating his fingers anyway. 

“I couldn’t fight you, you would definitely win,” there was a bit of a playful tone in Castiel’s voice, or was Dean imaging the sexy doctor hitting on him? Dean just stuck his hand out for medicine, getting some painkillers and a paper cup of water. 

His coughing was beginning to ease up, so he figured he would be able to go home with some antibiotics soon. He would never see that blue eyes doctor again. A sigh almost escaped his lips at the thought. Oh well, he thought, better to have loved and lost than to have never have loved at all. Although, love was stretching it. He just found Castiel sexy, and endearing and someone he wouldn’t mind seeing more often and maybe catching a movie with. He would possibly even let Castiel drive Baby, but that didn’t mean anything. Castiel could be a douche outside of the hospital, how would he know? The guy just brought him medicine and water and assumed Sammy was his partner. 

Dean huffed, feeling entirely too tired to battle his internal thoughts any longer. 

* * *

 

The days were repetitive between the two. Castiel would come in and bring medicine to a sulking Dean. After the third day, he no longer hid in his pillow fort. His comments became flirtatious and Cass assumed it was due to the medication for his arm. “So, did it hurt when you feel from Heaven?” Dean had said one time after taking the offered pills and water. One time he smiled, “Can I borrow your phone?” 

“Why?” Castiel said, looking from where he was checking vitals to the green eyed flirt that drooled in his sleep and snored as well. The one he looked forward to checking on every evening. 

“I need to call Heaven and tell them one of their angels got lose,” Dean had shrugged one shoulder as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Cass pursed his lips to refrain from smiling at the line. He just shook his head and informed Dean he was looking better. 

Cass’s favourite was by far the funniest to the nurses at the station. He was, once again, bringing some medicine when Dean began having a coughing fit. “I hope,” fit of coughs, “Angels know CPR,” some more coughing and a wheeze, “because you take my breath away.” Cass couldn’t help the smile with that one. His face was bright red as he left the room once Dean had caught his breath and smiled at him. 

* * *

 

“Ah, Sammy!” Dean smiled as his brother who was shaking off snow. “Did that damned lake finally freeze?” Sam laughed, shaking his head no. 

“How are things with Doctor Sexy?” He winked at Dean. Dean had sent him texts after texts practically gushing over the shorter man he kept hitting on. 

Castiel walked in then, water and medicine with him. “Speak of the Devil,” Sam said, laughing a bit as Dean’s face turned bright red as he glared harshly at his younger brother to shut up. “Or should I say angel?” 

The doctor’s footsteps faltered a bit as his face started to turn red in embarrassment. “Sam,” he nodded kindly, giving Dean his medicine. “Dean will be able to leave tomorrow it seems. My nurse is already working on his release forms.”

Sam nodded, playfully punching Dean’s shoulder, “Good, I need someone to mess with at home. Dad went on a business trip and hasn’t been home in a few days. I am bored out of my mind.” Dean smiled at his younger brother. 

“Sam, you are sixteen, home alone. Have someone come over. You could be having a kegger instead of sitting with your invalid older brother.” Dean teased, using his casted hand to shove the taller boy. Hannah called Doctor Castiel to another room and so the brothers were left to tease and taunt each other for an hour before Sam left, promising to be back the next day. 

Maybe Cass had a thing for tough guys with soft sides. Maybe it was all the pick up lines and flirting. Maybe it was just because, despite being grossly sick, Dean was fine as Hell and he wanted to see more of his body. Preferably in his bed, without clothes. The next morning, as Dean woke up, he found a paper coffee cup. Under it was a napkin. “Fight me?” and a phone number were written on it.


End file.
